Dancing Boy
by theembarrassingone
Summary: A story about Finn's younger brother Jamie.  Loosely derived from an obsession with Billy Elliot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this story is stuck in my head and I can't get it out. I'm not sure if it's very good but I do plan on writing it, so read if you want to.**

**IMPORTANT! READ BACKGROUND TO UNDERSTAND STORY!**

**Background: instead of dying right when Finn was born, Finn's father was killed when he was four and he has a younger brother, Jamie, who is four years younger than him. Jamie is therefore twelve at the onset of season 1 and in seventh grade at McKinley Middle School. This story is about Jamie. It will not cover every episode, only the ones that involve Jamie through other characters, namely Finn and Kurt, beginning in season 1. This is his story.**

**Loosely based off my obsession with the play Billy Elliot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Home

The impromptu family sat around the dinner table at Breadstix. Burt and Carol were holding hands and looking at their sons hopefully. Kurt was smiling an almost creepy smile and staring at Finn dreamily, Finn stared into space awkwardly. And Jamie, sitting at the end of the table, focused intently on swirling his straw in his soda.

"Jamie, honey." Carol said, eyeing her youngest son, "don't play with your food."

"Sorry" the boy mumbled.

He looked up, his light blue eyes staring curiously at his mother. He saw her new clothes, and he smiling face, and smiled softly. His mother was happy.

"I'd like to propose a toast to our new family." Kurt said, holding up his drink. Jamie looked at his almost-brother, his immaculate clothes and perfectly coiffed hair and raise his eyebrows. He seemed... interesting.

"We're not a family." Finn mumbled. Jamie frowned at his older brother, he knew Finn was upset about their mom and Burt but he didn't really understand why. She seems so much better. More relaxed. He kind of liked her like this.. she hasn't yelled at him for buying too much hair product in weeks. Maybe she's finally realized the necessity of the special product for his curls he thought as he ran his fingers through his dirty blond ringlets.

But back to present. Burt and Finn were talking something about sports... football? basketball? And Kurt was staring at his plate.

"Has anyone noticed Carol's new jeans" Kurt interrupted looking hopeful, "notice the top ends well before the bellybutton, a welcome change."

"Sure Kurt" Burt said absentmindedly.

Jamie frowned at Kurt's heartbroken look and pushed his way into the conversation, "I have," he said lightly, "and the new makeup, that's Vogues latest suggestion for brunet's isn't it?" He asked, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt looked absolutely shocked, "Y-you read Vogue." He said breathlessly.

"In passing, which was your favorite cover this season? Cause I really can't decide..."

And dinner continued like that. Jamie and Kurt discussing the latest trends in fashion and Finn and Burt discussing sports and Carol adding her two cents wherever she saw fit.

If you asked Jamie, he thought it went pretty well.

Jamie laid on his stomach on his bed wearing comfortable flannel pants and a baggy tee shirt, his feet kicking in the air. He smiled as he flipped through the newest issue of Vogue that Kurt had leant him after dinner.

"Have fun tonight?" A deep, wounded voice sounded behind him.

"Finn?" Jamie asked, rolling onto his back and sitting up. He crossed his legs indian style, "What's up?"

"I asked if you had fun tonight... with Kurt." Finn repeated, his eyes on the floor.

"Yeah, I did." Jamie said, smiling a little, "he seems really nice."

"All his girly doesn't creep you out?" Finn asked, almost dangerously.

"That's not very nice... wait... Are you jealous Finn? You know you're the only man for me" Jamie asked slyly, raising his eyebrows teasingly.

Finn huffed and stormed out of the room. Jamie quickly got up and raced after him, "Wait! Finn! I was kidding!" He said as he stood in Finn's doorway, "Do you wanna play some Halo?" He asked, "I love to violently murder people." He said smiling sarcastically,

Finn glared at him.

Jamie frowned, his expression changing from teasing to serious, "Finn... you hate talking about that stuff with me and Kurt looked left out. You know I love going on with you about sports and stuff, and I like football, but... well I just like to talk about fashion with someone." He looked at his brother, "I don't understand Finn... it was really no big deal."

Finn sighed and took out the extra controller for his XBox, he held it out to his brother.

Jamie's smile returned, "Let's kick some ass!." He jumped on the bed next to Finn and grabbed the controller until they both fell asleep.

Jamie was sitting on the kitchen table when Finn walked into the living room and grabbed their father's ashes.

"Finn! What are you doing?" Their mother shouted.

"Flushing dad's ashes down the toilet." Finn answered.

Jamie returned to focusing on his homework, not really wanting to listen to the argument. Finally he heard his mom run up to her room. He looked up, Finn stood in the living room looking shell-shocked.

"Alright there Finn?" Jamie asked quietly.

"How the HELL are you simply okay with everything?" Finn yelled at Jamie.

Jamie winced at the venom in his brother's voice, feeling his eyes well up slightly. No, no crying. Be a man. Like Finn always says, be a man... a man... a man. The tears spilled over.

"Oh stop crying you dumb baby." Finn says angrily rolling his eyes at his brother's childishness.

Jamie looked at Finn quietly, "I really want a family Finn." He said hoarsely.

"WE HAVE A FAMILY!" Finn shouted.

"I want a REAL family," Jamie answered and he gathered his homework and left the room. He didn't want Finn to see him cry anymore.

Later that night, Jamie peeked into the living room and say Burt and Finn watching a basketball game together. Burt was in dad's chair. Jamie grinned and jumped over the back of the couch, landing right next to Finn, "Who's playing?" he asked loudly.

Both men shushed him and he giggled, "ooh Duke... you hate Duke Finn... Why do you even bother watching them?" He asked.

He was shushed again. Then he saw something outside.

"I'll be back." He said in a Terminator voice.

"Shut up brat." Finn said, cuffing him lightly on the back of his head.

Jamie rolled his eyes and went out back to see Kurt looking in at Finn and his father watching the game, his eyes filled with tears. "Are you alright?" He asked Kurt softly.

"Yeah..." Kurt said watery, wiping his eyes.

"Do you wanna go up to my room and have a disney movie marathon?" Jamie asked him.

Kurt smiled, "I couldn't think of a better way to spend a Saturday night."

Jamie smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him into his home.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... just an introduction to Jamie. <strong>

**Whether or not I intend to make Jamie gay later on is still unsure, but I will definitely make the relationship between him and kurt easier than him and Finn.**

**As I said, this derives from an obsession with both Glee and Billy Elliot so dancing will play a huge part in this story. The next chapter will take place during Laryngitis and Jamie will be further developed.**

**Please review and tell me if it's worth continuing :)**


	2. Laryngitis

**Ok, so I wasn't planning on continuing this story. It got little to know alerts, no favorites, and no reviews. I mean, I liked the idea, but if no one else did, than what's the point.**

**One anonymous reviewer changed that. This one review showed me that people were looking at my story and it made me so happy that I thought I'd add another chapter... I know how I want this story is going to play out so I suppose I may finish it.**

**Thank you reviewer, for your support.**

**Jamie is actually an important character to me, so please comment.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Friday after school Jamie aimlessly wandered the halls of McKinley High School looking for his future step brother. Quietly he navigated the hallway nimbly avoiding any oncoming obstacles until he rounded one corner and BANG! He ran into what he thought was a brick wall. But no, it was a big dark man in a McKinley jacket like the one his brother wears.<p>

"What have we here?" The guy said cruelly, lifting Jamie up by the lapels and pushing him harshly into the brick wall, "A middle school student is it? I don't think he knows how to respect his elders does he?" The guy looked behind him for reassurance and his friends grinned and laughed patting him on the back. His eyes turned back to Jamie, "APOLOGIZE!" He shouted, shoving Jamie into the wall again.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Jamie stuttered.

"Now say it like you mean it." He said looking down at the terrified boy.

"Azimio!" A voice shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Finn" Jamie sighed with relief.

"Put my brother on the ground!" Finn demanded.

Azimio dropped Jamie onto the floor and he landed with an "oomph," "You're brother? Really Hudson? Kinda scrawny isn't he?"

"Azimio get the fuck away from here before I kick your ass," Finn said menacingly.

"Whatever gleek," Azimio laughed, then turned to Jamie, "Watch yourself brat."

Jamie sighed again as the jocks walked away, "Thank god."

"What are you doing here Jamie?" Finn asked, helping his little brother up.

"I'm looking for Kurt. Have you seen him?"

"Why are you looking for Kurt?"

Jamie grinned and rocked on his toes in excitement, "He's taking me to see that local theaters rendition of Wicked! I've never actually seen it performed before! I CAN'T WAIT!" He squealed, his voice growing more high pitched with each exclamation.

"Ok ok, relax, I don't need people thinking my ACTUAL brother is gay." Finn said jokingly.

Jamie's eyebrows furrowed, "what do mean?"

As Finn opened his mouth to answer Kurt came over, "Jamie! There you are! I've been looking everywhere!" He grabbed Jamie's hand, "Ready to get your mind blown?" He said with a huge grin.

"YES LET'S GO!" Jamie shouted as Kurt pulled him through the hallways and watched them go.

Finn watched them go. He was starting to think Kurt was a bad influence on Jamie. He alway knew Jamie had his girly tendencies, but he thought that watching football and playing Halo would help to clear his mind; make him more manly. But the more time he spent with Kurt, the more Finn saw the Jamie that he's been trying to ignore. Not that he had a problem with Kurt being the way he was, that he wants to be clear. But he does NOT want his little brother to go through the same crap Kurt goes through everyday of his life. Finn wants to always be there to protect Jamie, but he knows he can't, and he will have to worry so much more if Jamie was... if he was... Finn shook his head, "let's just hope he's not and leave it with that." And he walked away.

* * *

><p>That week Kurt changed. It looked pretty ridiculous actually. He was wearing weird clothes and talking and singing in a deeper voice. It was so unlike Kurt that it was scaring everyone, especially Jamie.<p>

Jamie was finally fed up with it. He wanted Kurt back, he really liked Kurt. Finn was an awesome brother and all, but he didn't understand him the way Kurt did.

Flashback

_"Kurt?" Jamie said, looking up at the boy as he drove towards the theater, "can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course, go ahead," Kurt answered, his eyes on the road._

_"Um... it's kinda personal... on your part."_

_"Well then, I'll decide whether i want to answer."_

_"How did you know you were gay?" he asked._

_Kurt jumped a little in his seat, swerving slightly as he gained control of the wheel, "Why do you ask? Do you... you know... like boys?"_

_Jamie blushed, "No... it's not that... um... do you think straight guys can like ballet?'_

_"I think straight guys can like whatever they like," Kurt answered, "being gay is not about what you like in that sense... it's more about... what you like... well... how do you say this to a twelve year old... um... sexually?" Kurt finished, his face red as a tomato. He looked down at Jamie who had a light dusting of red on his cheeks as well._

_"Oh... I don't think about that stuff... I just thought because I like this stuff..."_

_"That means nothing." Kurt intervened._

_"Ok... thanks Kurt." Jamie smiled softly._

_"No problem Jamie, if you need anything... or if you have any questions about this kind of... stuff... just come and ask me... I'm always here."_

_"Thanks."_

End Flashback

Kurt was a role model for Jamie, he NEEDS Kurt to be Kurt. He parked his bike outside the Hummel house and walked in. But was sitting on the couch.

"Oh hi Burt, is Kurt here?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, he's downstairs," He answered "but I don't know if you want to go down there..." He murmured as an afterthought his face turning red.

"What? Why?"

"He... uh... has a girl." Burt stuttered.

Jamie felt anger well up in his stomach. Kurt CANNOT be in the closet. Jamie NEEDS him to be out and proud. He NEEDS to see that. He doesn't want to feel ashamed of his secret stash of Vogue or his love of theater... or his... he mentally paused and looked at his messenger bag with his pink ballet shoes buried in the bottom.

He turns on his heel and bursts into the basement, "You!" He says, pointing the the blond on top of his brother, "OUT! You!" He points at Kurt, "Up. I want to have a word with you."

Brittany teared up and fled the room and Kurt, red in the face turned to look at Jamie, "WHAT DO YOU THINK..." Kurt started to yell but stopped when he saw tears in Jamie's eyes, "What is it?"

"Why?" Jamie asked, looking at Kurt.

"Why what?" Kurt asked confused.

"Why aren't you being you? You told me... you said... you promised that it was ok... I could be... I could ask... why?" He cried, tears sticking to his cheeks, yellow snot pouring from his nose.

"Oh." Kurt realized looking at the boy. He couldn't do this. Not just because it was wrong for him, but because Jamie, his future brother, but more, his little protege, needed him, "I'm sorry... I just wanted my dad to... he's always with Finn and... here." He finished, handing Jamie a tissue.

"Thanks" he said, blowing his nose, "is that what this is really about... 'cause I don't think that's a big problem... I mean yeah he's doing a ton of 'guy' stuff with Finn... but I'm pretty sure it's just because he wants to bond with us. I mean last night we spent three hours watching reruns of So You Think You Can Dance, I don't really think that's up his alley."

"You did?" Kurt asked.

Jamie nodded, "He just wants to get to know us better... so we can make a good family, you know?"

Kurt nodded, then leaned down and hugged Jamie tightly, "Thank you."

"For what?" Jamie asked, looking up at him.

"For needing me."

Jamie smiled at Kurt and hugged him back, "Hey do you want to watch Billy Elliot? It's my favorite movie."

* * *

><p><strong>That was a lot deeper than I expected but I hop you liked it.<strong>

**Please please please comment. I really love Jamie.**


	3. Theatricality

**Hello again. This is a quick update... it probably won't be that quick all the time.**

**Thank you to:**

**Lone-Angel-1992**

**Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel**

**It was your two reviews that helped me decide to write this.**

**I think I'll actually finish this story... who knows?**

**Thank you both soooo much for your wonderful reviews.**

**Here is chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie... not glee**

* * *

><p>Theatricality<p>

Jamie closed his eyes as he listened to the music. His body flowed with each note, each change in pitch allowing a different movement. His mind was somewhere above him, watching hims as he danced. He felt weightless. Free.

"Jamie!" A voice interrupted his reverie, "Chin up! And I want to see those toes completely pointed, there's no room for sloppy here!"

"Sorry Mrs. Alderman," Jamie said quietly, opening his eyes revealing his ballet class. The girls around him were giggling at his reproach. His best friend Emmy was struggling not to burst into laughter, "Oh shut up you," He murmured under his breath.

"Language Hudson!" Mrs. Alderman reprimanded, "unless you want to spend next class polishing mirrors."

That did it. Emmy was falling over with laughter at Jamie's expense as he glared angrily at the annoying little brat.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Class dismissed." Mrs. Alderman shouted, clapping her hands. All the little girls and Jamie moved to gather their things and changed into their day clothes. Jamie changed quickly, stuffing his dance clothing and shoes as deep into his bag as he possibly could, as if someone could see through the bag and know.

"Jamie, do you wanna go grab some ice cream?" Emmy asked him as they walked out of the studio.

"Ice cream? Really Emmy? Really?" Jamie said teasingly, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up." She growled, hitting his shoulder, "We just burned, like at least 800 calories or something like that."

"I'm just kidding, come on, lets go." Jamie chuckled, hopping onto his bike and peddling down the street.

The two friends sat at the local Ben and Jerry's nurturing two low fat yogurts despite themselves.

"How did you get Mrs. Alderman to give you free lessons?" Emmy asked, looking at Jamie.

Jamie shrugged, "I have my ways."

Four years ago, when he and Emmy were eight, Jamie would show up at the studio to grab Emmy and head over to her house to play. He would sit and watch the end of each class and imagine himself in the class, dancing and flying on center stage. Eventually, Mrs. Alderman saw him there and started letting him join in at the end of each class. After some time, Mrs. Alderman recognized his talent and ask Jamie about taking full classes. But dance was expensive. Jamie did not want to make his mother pay that kind of money and more importantly, he DID NOT want Finn to know he was taking dance. So he and Mrs. Alderman came up with a compromise. Jamie would show up to dance an hour early to mop floors, clean mirrors, alphabetize files, or whatever else he could do to around the studio. In return, Mrs. Alderman allowed him to take free lessons. It was a fair compromise and it worked out well.

Finn thought that he was at soccer practice...

"Does your brother know you dance yet."

Jamie flinched and looked up at his friend. Emmy was looking at him with soft eyes, not accusing but knowing, "You really don't need to be embarrassed, you're actually really good."

"Oh. My. God. Is the all empowering Emmy actually complementing me right now?" Jamie said, a smile on his face.

Emmy raised her eyebrows, "You are really talented at changing the subject too. I think you should tell your brother, you know he won't mind."

Jamie looked at Emmy and smiled, "Perhaps." but internally he was thinking "_I wish that were true."_

* * *

><p>Later that night Jamie walked into what was now that Hudson-Hummel house. He liked living with Burt and Kurt. It was kind of crowded, but homey, and comfortable.<p>

He took a deep breath as he walked into the house. He was going to tell Finn. Screw the consequences. It didn't matter what Finn thought... he loves dancing. But even as he told himself this, Jamie knew internally, that whatever Finn's opinion, it would affect him greatly. If Finn told him dance was stupid, he wouldn't dance. Because Finn was his role model, and aside from Burt recently, the only father he had ever known. He needed Finn's approval.

He took one more deep breath and walked into the basement. What he heard was less than reassuring.

"Get rid of this faggy blanket! And this faggy pillow! And this faggy lamp!" Finn was shouting at Kurt who stood there, arms crossed, tears in his eyes.

"Finn..." Jamie whispered, his voice hoarse from withheld tears.

Finn froze, guilt immediately washing over his face, "Jamie." He said, turning to look at the boy.

Jamie turned on his heel and ran up the stairs, tears flowing down his cheeks. Finn ran after him after whispering a quick apology to Kurt. He found Jamie sitting on the porch staring off into space.

"Jamie." Finn said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jamie immediately flinched away, "How could you Finn... how could you... say that... to him?" Jamie whispered, trying desperately not to show exactly how much this affected him.

"You don't know the whole story... he's been... coming on to me. I didn't know what to do."

"So you called him a fag!" Jamie hissed angrily, "Cause that would solve everything."

"No it's not like that. There's nothing wrong with the way he... the way he is. I just would rather not live with him you know? I mean he doesn't need to be that out there. You know?. He could pull it in a little and make it easier for people to get close to him. That way I won't feel embarrassed to be his..."

WHACK

Finn froze, his hand flying to his cheek where the fist just connect with his jaw painfully. "Ow! What the fuck man!"

Jamie glared venomously at Finn, "That was because Kurt won't do it for himself. Because he's a better person then you."

"Jamie." Finn whispered, "Why does this bother you so much anyway?"

"Because... because... I." _No... not yet. _"Kurt's our brother... sort of. And as family we have to protect him... you have to protect him. The same way you've always protected me." Jamie shook his head. "I'm going to go see if he's ok."

Finn nodded, rubbing his jaw, "jeez... get this strong from soccer practice?"

Jamie stopped in the doorway, "Something like that."

* * *

><p>Later that week Jamie walked into Finn and Kurt's room, a small smile on his face.<p>

"I heard what you did for Kurt." he said quietly.

"Yeah... well." Finn mumbled, "Wasn't gonna let those assholes beat the crap out of him."

"I'm glad." Jamie grinned mischievously and moved forward to pinch Finn's cheek, "awww! My big brother is growing up!"

"Oh no you don't brat!" Finn said with false anger, he turned and chased Jamie, who was running nimbly from the room.

Finally after a good ten minutes of running Finn was in the living room, panting hard, "Fuck brat, when did you get so fast."

Jamie shrugged, "Oh... you know... Soccer practice."

Finn smiled, "I see... keep that up and maybe someday you'll be able to beat you big bro." HE said moving to rub his head.

"Ah MY HAIR!" Jamie shouted, "That took hours!" He whined, fumbling to fix it.

Finn rolled his eyes, "Whatever man. I have to go to Puck's for a Halo marathon."

"Tell him I said hi!" Jamie shouted as Finn left.

"Whatever" Finn called back.

Maybe he and Finn would be okay... but he wasn't ready to tell him about ballet... maybe someday... but not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Grilled Cheesus

**Ok... so here's chapter 4.**

**I don't know about this chapter... I kinda changed the writing style a bit. Please tell me what you think.**

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>Wow. Eighth grade sucks. At least that's what's going through Jamie's head as he watches his mother tearfully tell him Burt's condition.<p>

Ok, let's start from the beginning.

Eighth grade began with Jamie's first ever locker shove and a shout of homo. He had absolutely no idea where that came from.

It's true, thanks to Kurt, Jamie has learned to express himself better through fashion and has also become a little more comfortable with the more feminine side of himself, but it's not as if he walks around in his ballet shoes and a pink tutu.

And yes, he's never exactly joined in on the "hot girl" discussion because he really has not interest in girls. But that's not to say he has an interest in boys either. All he wants to do is dance... well there was that one male ballet dancer on _So You Think You Can Dance _who was not bad on the eyes but Jamie only thought that because of his amazing technique. That's all.

After that the bullying continued. Shoving, name calling, books and papers getting strewn all over the floor. At least the middle school doesn't have a slushy machine. That would really suck from the stories Finn tells.

Finn. No Finn does not know that Jamie spent the entire summer dancing eight hours a day. He thinks he had a scholarship to soccer camp. Soccer has always been Jamie's default excuse, it explains perfectly why he's getting stronger without getting bulky.

But god was it an amazing summer. Jamie, usually strictly a ballet dancer, branched out a bit taking some tap, jazz, hip hop, musical theater, and modern dance class. Although ballet will always be his favorite, he definitely enjoyed every single on of them. Every second he spent dancing just made him happier and happier. He never wants to stop.

But he's still not ready to tell Finn.

Finn doesn't know about the bullying either. Of course, as quarterback of the football team he can do something about it. His reputation would without a doubt stop him in his track. But he would NOT go crying to big brother. Jamie can take care of himself. He know's he can.

And it should stop for at least his freshman year of high school. Finn will be there to protect him. But he won't always be there.

Jamie sighed. He doesn't know if he can take four more years of this.

And now, to top off all this pain and confusion, Burt had a heart attack and is in the hospital.

Lovely.

Jamie really likes Burt. He never knew his father and Burt was nice and accepting. He reminded Jamie a little of a big teddy bear. Kind of scary to look at, but very huggable. He doesn't judge anyone and just takes what ever life throws at him with a grunt and eventually a smile, no matter what he's been through.

Only good people like Burt and Kurt could suffer as much as they have and still have the ability to smile.

"How's Kurt?" Jamie asked, looking at his mom.

"He at his house," She replied, looking worried, "I finally got him to leave the hospital and go home. I wanted to stay but I had to come over and check on you two."

"Do you mind if I ride my bike over?" Jamie asked, looking outside at the setting sun, "It's not dark yet."

Carol nodded, "alright, good idea, but call me to drive you home, I don't want you riding at night."

"Ok," he said, slipping off the couch.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the Hummel household, Jamie walked through the open door. Kurt must have forgotten to lock it.<p>

"Kurt? Where are you?" He shouted into the house.

He heard a light whimper from the couch and turned to see Kurt curled into a tiny ball, tear tracks running down his face.

"Oh, there you are." He moved and sat down next to him, "I'm not gonna ask how you're feeling because, well the answers obvious. Have you eaten."

Kurt looked up at him and shook his head wordlessly.

"Ok... I'll be right back," Jamie went into the kitchen and took out peanut butter and jelly, making the sandwiches and walking back into the living room.

He saw Kurt sitting up now, watching a documentary on the Discovery Channel about heart attacks. Of course that would be on now. Oh the irony.

"Here you go," Jamie said cheerfully, "He's my gourmet pb&j a la Jamie... I apologize for my lack of ability to cook, I've been spoiled by my mother."

Kurt cracked a tiny smile, but then frowned at what the TV was saying.

"Ok... no." Jamie walked up to the TV and looked through a stack of DVD's carefully pulling one out, "Ok, here we go."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, as he fiddled with his sandwich.

"Eat. It's _The Stupids. _I think now is a good time for comedy." Jamie smiled as Kurt finally took a bite of his sandwich.

He sat on the couch as the movie started playing.

"Jamie?" Kurt whispered.

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Jamie knew his mother would kill him but he didn't call her when his was done at the Hummel's. Instead he rode his bike to Mrs. Alderman's dance studio and climbed carefully through an unlocked window.<p>

He stands in the room and looks around, then down at his feet. He doesn't have his dance shoes, but oh well, he can kill his toes. He kicks his shoes into a corner and walks over to the stereo, turning on a slow, sad song.

He closes his eyes and listens.

And then he's gone.

He can't feel anything. No sadness, no fear, just music as his body moves free of gravity's restraints.

He dances to the music. For Kurt who lost his mother and now may lose his father. He dances for his mother, who had almost found happiness. He dances for Finn and himself, because they almost had a father again. Above all he dances for Burt, imagining his spirit willing him to life with the music. Burt won't die. He's sure of that.

As Jamie dances Mrs. Alderman stands unnoticed, leaning against the doorframe. Rarely does she see such talent and passion for dance. Something has to be done for that boy. It would be a waste if he stayed here, in Lima, Ohio. If he became ashamed of his passion and gave it up to fit in. He needs to be discovered. And Mrs. Alderman will see too it.

* * *

><p>Jamie breathes a sigh of relief when he hears that Burt will be ok. Finally he can breathe again he thinks as walks out of dance class. The call had come in the middle of class on the cell phone his mother had given him for emergencies.<p>

Jamie carefully puts his stuff together and as per usual, hides his dance shoes deep in the bottom of his bag.

Emmy wasn't in this class, she had to go to a violin recital tonight so Jamie walks to the door alone only to get blocked by Mrs. Alderman.

"Mrs. Alderman!"Jamie exclaims, looking up at his mentor, "Is everything alright? Do you need me to do anything?"

She shoves a packet of papers into his hands.

"What's this." He asks in wonder.

"An application" she answers.

"To what?"

"The Baryshnikov Ballet Scholarship to the International School of Dance in New York City."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... so I made up the scholarship with a random male ballet dancer name and I also made up the school. I hope I don't offend anyone by doing that.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading.**


	5. Application

**Ok... so this chapter is really short and is different from the rest.**

**It's basically Jamie filling out an application.**

**Ok... and from what I realized some of you don't know Billy Elliot so I thought I'd help with that that a little. First it was a private made movie about a boy in northern England during the miners strike who wants to dance. Now not only is it a movie, but it is also a fantasy (my favorite) musical written by Elton John. It has beautiful choreography and music and I highly recommend seeing it. The movie is good to although I personally like the musical better.**

**And now that that's out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Got the video working Emmy?" Jamie asked, peering around the tripod at his friend.<p>

"Don't worry... my brother left me detailed instructions"

"But you're so bad at these things!" Jamie whined nervously.

"Relax! If it doesn't work we can just do it again!" Emmy was actually starting to sound annoyed.

"But what if I do it better once and it doesn't record and..."

"Ok stop! It's annoying."

"Are you ready Jamie?" Mrs. Alderman said, walking into her studio.

Jamie took a deep breath, "I... no. Are you sure about this?"

It was for the application. They wanted a video of basic dance moves to be uploaded with the application. There was a list.

First through fifth position.

Demi-Plie. Grand-Plie.

Eleve.

Battement tendu.

Demi-pointe.

Pirouette.

Simple stuff. And because it's simple it needs to be perfect. Not a toe out of place. He can't mess up. Not once.

"If I didn't think you could do it, you wouldn't be applying... now first position."

Jamie easily moved his feet into first position.

"Jamie... that's wrong."

"What?" he looks down... his feet are in third position, his face turns red, "oops.:"

Emmy giggled and walked over to him, "Ok, you need to relax."

"How am I supposed to relax? This is my life! This is what I want to do with my life! I can't be stuck in Lima! I can't! I can't." He ended in a whisper, panicking now, he dropped to his knees.

"Ok here you go," Mrs. Alderman sighed, holding a bag to his mouth, "maybe we should this later, when you're calm."

"No! I CAN DO THIS" Jamie cried, tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry honey," Mrs. Alderman said, "It'll get done."

Jamie put his head in his hands and nodded slowly through his sobs... "Ok."

* * *

><p>Jamie sat at his desk, staring at the computer screen, staring at the never ending packet of paper in front of him.<p>

The moment Mrs. Alderman handed him the application (a waste of paper considering it was online) Jamie knew he wanted this more than anything in the world. He's been bracing himself to be tormented in high school his entire life but to go to dance school... where it's ok to love ballet... where he doesn't need to be ashamed... where he can be free...

Name.

Okay... that's easy.

James Hunter Hudson.

First question finished.

Dance experience.

Um... Thirteen minus eight is... five years? really?

wow.

Flashback

_Eight year old Jamie sits on the bench waiting for his friend and sighed. He's so bored!_

_He watches the little girls as they pranced around the room giggling._

_Finally, unable to take it anymore he gets up and walks into the room._

_He marches up to the women in charge._

"_I'm Jamie and I'm eight years old."_

_She glared at the boy, "I'm older and I don't care."_

_He looked up at her, "I want to dance."_

_Emmy giggled, "Don't be silly Jamie, boys can't take ballet."_

"_Oh yeah?" He shouted, "I bet I'm better than you!" _

"_Ok ok." The women shook her head, "You can join in for the end of class, but just for today... no more ok?"_

_He nodded, "Sounds good to me."_

End Flashback

Jamie smiled at the memory... such a long time ago now.

That one class turned into what he hopes is a lifetime.

Biggest roll model for dance: Theresa Alderman.

Relationship: Dance Teacher

Write a brief paragraph about what this person means to you.

Ok then.

_ An eight year old boy does not have as much freedom as one may think. There are many expectations. For example, will he play soccer, basketball, or football. Or does he like action figures? It's around eight when you begin to get labeled. And it's around eight where I nearly got lost. I didn't like what most little boys liked. All I wanted to do was dance. Mrs. Alderman found me, or rather, we found each other. She brought dance to me, or I suppose, if you know her, forced it upon me. Without her, I would not be filling out this application. I would not have any passion. I wouldn't be me._

Biggest Roll Model in Life: Finn...

Finn. Is he? Yes Finn raised him in so many ways. He's always been there for Jamie. But has it ever been his goal to be just like Finn? Not really. Who has truly influence him?

Biggest Roll Model in Life: Kurt Hummel

Relationship: uh...

Um... Step Brother... not yet. But close enough.

Paragraph... ok

_I am a ballet dance. That will not change whether or not I get into this school. I am and will always be a ballet dancer. I will always like to read Vogue, and watch musicals and disney movies. I will always want to spend an hour or more on my hair. But I hope I will not always be ashamed of it. Kurt is my almost-step-brother and every time I see him all I can do is marvel at how true he is to himself. Kurt is gay. He's funny. Slightly girly. And he's an amazing brother. And he's not afraid to tell that to the entire world. No matter what he's been through and what others think of him. He's shown me that if I want to be really happy, I have to accept myself for who I am and love every aspect of myself. I love dancing to the point at which it is a part of me. It' s who I am. Maybe someday, I'll know who the rest of me is too, and because of Kurt, I won't be afraid of it either._

Why are you applying for the International Dance Academy? What does dance mean to you?

Well that's easy.

It's...

It's...

well fuck.

It's everything.

It's life.

It's breathing.

It's air.

It's me.

_ I need dancing. Whether it's professional or just alone in my living room I will always need dancing. My goal in life is not to be a professional dancer. My only goal is to dance. And if I can make a living out of it, than my dreams will be realized. I want to go to this school because here I will feel safe to portray myself through the music. Through everything. _

_ The way I see it I'm always dancing. Whether I'm actually in class or sitting at a desk doing nothing. Life is a dance; it has its flow, its breaks, its ups, and its downs. But when I'm moving it's different. I feel weightless and more. It's as if I'm not even there anymore. I'm no longer in my body but watching from somewhere above thinking about how beautiful the world is. Despite the suffering, despite my dead father, or the bullies at school, when I'm dancing there's only beauty. And don't feel anything either. It's like I'm lightening moving through the sky with a flash. Like electricity. And then I'm free. I'm free._

Well that kind of explains it. It's the best he can do in words at least.

He smiles at the application. He can do this. He wants this more than anything and when you want something this bad, you have to get it right.

He's not even ashamed of ballet anymore. He's proud. But it's still a secret. One he is so used to keeping that he can't imagine telling anyone. But... he should. At least one person here. One person needs to know. Someone he trusts.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in his kitchen baking brownies for after dinner.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Yeah Jamie. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Kurt followed Jamie into the dark dance studio, video camera and tripod in hand.<p>

"Are you sure this is ok?" He asks cautiously.

"Oh yeah... I sneak in here all the time." Jamie replied, brushing off Kurt's worry.

Kurt carefully set up the camera.

"Ok. Are you ready?"

Jamie nodded.

"Record. First position."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... I realize I put such a pivotal moment in the story in too abruptly but I promise there will be a flashback to what was actually discussed during a later chapter (probably the next one) and from what I have in mind the next one will be a lot longer too.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Furt

**Hi,**

**I sincerely apologize for taking so long. **

**I would blame it entirely on my first semester at college but that would be a lie (although that is part of it),**

**Mostly it's because of Glee returning and so many Klaine moments I'm pretty sure I went into comatose multiple times during the last two episodes.**

**AND OH MY GOD THE OBNOXIOUS CLIFF HANGER ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!**

**Anyway... that's my life.**

**I really like this chapter... I hope you enjoy it too.**

**Thank you.**

**Sincerely... Me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Emmy's been acting really weird lately.<p>

She's avoiding him.

Jamie would ask her if she wants to go to the movies or something and she would just blush and say "I'm busy maybe next week."

It was starting to get really annoying.

But whenever he tried to confront her she would blush and change the subject.

_Damn it! Why are girls so frustrating!_ Jamie internally screamed.

But he has a plan.

His mother and Burt were finally getting married.

And Emmy was going to be his "friend date," he had convinced Kurt that he should be allowed to bring a friend after he threw a mini-tantrum because Kurt and Finn had their entire glee club coming and he was going to be the odd man out.

In return, Kurt asked him to help teach Burt and Finn to dance.

When Kurt had first asked him Jamie had stared at him like he was an idiot because... no... Finn did NOT know he danced and he wasn't going to tell him until he found out about the application.

But Kurt had convinced him that it would be fine and he didn't need to show off exactly how good he was, he just needed to demonstrate basic waltz steps.

Jamie had finally agreed. It actually didn't take all that much convincing. Jamie owed Kurt after he had been so understanding.

Flashback

_Kurt was in his kitchen baking brownies for after dinner._

_"Kurt?"_

_"Yeah Jamie. What's up?"_

_"I need to talk to you."_

_Kurt nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, forgoing his bowl of brownie mix temporarily._

_Jamie sat across from him and stared at his hands, "I... I'm a ballet dancer." He said in a whisper._

_Kurt looked at him confused, "so?"_

_Jamie's head snapped up, "I don't think you fully understand... I'm a full time ballet dancer, I go to the studio for nearly six hours everyday after school and longer on the weekends."_

_Kurt nodded, "Soccer camp?"_

_Jamie shook his head, "Doesn't exist."_

"_Does Finn know?"_

_Jamie's eyes became panicked, "No and please... I'm not ready to tell him yet."_

"_Alright Jamie. I understand that much. But I think you should tell him soon, especially if it's such a big part of your life. He cares about you more than anything you know."_

_Jamie nodded quietly, "I know," he whispered, then his voice returned to normal, "Actually I could use your help with something."_

End Flashback

After that, Jamie and Kurt went to the dance studio and filmed everything necessary for the scholarship application, he had uploaded it, and sent it in.

Now, everyday for the past three months, Jamie has biked home from school as fast as he can so he can look through the mail, waiting for news. Any news. Anything would be better than waiting. But everyday it's the same. And everyday Jamie sighs, hops back on his bike, and heads to Mrs. Alderman's to dance off his stress.

But not today. Because today found himself in McKinley High School music room with his brother and soon to be step father demonstrating a waltz with his soon to be step brother.

"One-two-three one-two-three." Kurt was counting out helpfully.

"Damn Jamie," Finn murmured as he watched his brother effortlessly move his feel through the motions, "When did you get so good a dancing?"

Jamie tripped, "I... its... it's a natural talent... I suppose." Jamie answered, giving Kurt a meaningful stare.

Kurt sighed then froze, staring at something out the door.

Jamie spun around in time to see a boy direct an obscene gesture towards Kurt.

Kurt tries to convince Burt that it doesn't mean anything but Finn manages to get the truth out of him, "He threatened to kill me," he mumbled under his breath.

Finn, Burt, and Kurt ran from the room but Jamie just stood there frozen. Kill. Kill him. What?

Jamie is similar to Kurt. He's girly, delicate, and light. He may be a lot stronger due to dance, but that didn't make him safe. No, Jamie could NOT do this. He just couldn't. If he doesn't get into the school he'll run away... or something... NO! He will get in... he has to.

* * *

><p>At the wedding reception everyone is dancing and having fun while Jamie sits awkwardly next to Emmy in his tux.<p>

He'll admit that Emmy looks nice in her navy blue sleeveless mini dress that fit her dance body flawlessly. But she kept moving her hand closer to his, as if she want to hold it.

It was so awkward.

Finally he decided to do the one thing the two of them would always be comfortable with, he turned to her, "Emmy, do you want to dance?"

Her smile brightened significantly, "Always."

The two of them walked up to the clearing dance floor and took position. Then the music started. JAmie led easily, twirling the girl as if she was made of nothing but feathers. He lifted and dipped her in time with the rises and falls of the music. Their feet melded in unison with each other. They may be awkward right now, but there was no denying that they were the perfect dance partners.

When the music stopped, they stopped and realized that there was no one else on the floor. Everyone was standing to the side, staring at the two now fourteen year olds (Jamie's birthday had been two weeks prior) who had just shown up even Mike Chang and Brittany's flawless dance.

Then there was the applause.

Jamie had never performed in front of an audience before. Dancing had never been something he needed to share before. It had always been for him and him alone. But now, as he felt everyone's praise, he felt on top of the world. Nothing and no one could pull him down.

"And to think, he's never danced in his life."

Oh. There he goes. Right from heaven into the abyss. Finn still doesn't know. After. After he gets the reply. If he doesn't get in then there's no point in telling him. If he doesn't get in the Finn never has to know. Right?

* * *

><p>Jamie walked Emmy home from the wedding and the two of them stood outside her porch.<p>

"I had a really fun time tonight Jamie." She said blushing lightly and awkwardly looking off to the corner.

"Ok, enough of this!" Jamie burst with frustration.

"What?" Emmy asked quietly, then looking at Jamie's expression, "Enough of what?"

"Stop acting so freaking weird around me! What happened to the Emmy who was my biggest critic? The one who tells me my hair looks ridiculous, or my nose is crooked I should fix it? I want my friend ba..."

Jamie stopped talking as he was cut off by Emmy pressing her lips to his. Jamie froze for a minute, then slowly, as he gained his bearings, began to kiss back.

It felt nice. Soft. Warm. A little wet though. Nothing like the kisses he imagined from books and movies. It was just... nice.

Suddenly he knew. He knew the one thing that he hasn't dared think out loud. Not since Kurt had talked to him about what it truly meant. Because no... he was not sexually attracted to boys. He wasn't interested in anything. Not at the time. All he wanted then was to dance. But now as he feels Emmy's warm, soft, girl lips on his, he knew the truth. This is not what he wants.

He pulls back.

Emmy looks at him hurt, "did I do something wrong?" she asks, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jamie's eyes widened "No! Of course not! Not at all... it's not that it's just..." He looks into her clear eyes and carefully, tenderly, put a stray hair back in place, "I love you Emmy. I really do. You know that... I just..."

"You're not IN love with me." Emmy finished for him with a knowing grimace.

"No... it's not that either." Jamie smiled at her, "I could love you... at least I think I could... but I don't think I want... I don't think I'm interested... in... girls." There... it was out.

Emmy looked up at him now, "Then say it."

Jamie's eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"You know what I mean, if you can't say it then you'll never accept yourself fully."

"I think... I think I'm gay Emmy." Jamie eyes widened at hearing the words come from his mouth. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It wasn't like swallowing acid. It was just stating a fact. Simple. "I'm gay." He said again.

Emmy sighed, "Should've known I suppose... you're to perfect to be straight."

Jamie's eyebrows shot up, "Perfect huh?"

Emmy rolled her eyes, "Well you'd make the perfect boyfriend at least... some guy someday is going to be very lucky."

"Well thank you. I should probably go now."

Emmy nodded, "I'll see you at dance."

Jamie smiled and hugged her tightly, he let go and kissed her lightly on cheek, "Yeah... at dance."

* * *

><p>Jamie walked into his room and flopped onto his bed with a sigh... <em>well that was a long day <em>he thought, closing his eyes.

_Ow, _there's a piece of cardboard stuck to his back. He rolls onto his stomach and pulls it out from under hims. His breath catches.

It was a sealed envelope with a post-it not attached.

He read the note first,

_Thought you'd appreciate having this._

_Let me know._

_Good Luck,_

_Kurt_

Jamie's eyes scroll up to the return address... _International School of Dance._

He chokes a little.

Ok... one more step. Let's get this over with.

Carefully he runs his thumb through the seal, opening the envelope and pulling out the carefully folded piece of paper.

_It's a rejection... it was to be... it's small... but everything's online now... but it's small._

So many thoughts were running through his head.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of staring, he carefully unfolded the paper,

_Dear Mister James Hudson,_

_After reviewing your application, we are glad to inform you that you have been invited to audition for the Baryshnikov Ballet Scholarship to the International School of Dance. Auditions will be held in lMay. You must schedule your audition by the end of February. Please come prepared with a fully choreographed dance to music of your choosing. We look forward to seeing you perform in person. _

_Good Luck,_

_Sincerely,_

_The Board of Admission Directors_

_The International School of Dance_

* * *

><p><strong>Well... there it is.<strong>

**In case anyone gets insulted, I am in no way suggesting that all male ballet dancers have to be gay. But I decided I wanted Jamie to be gay a while a ago. I've never written a gay character before (besides the time I did Blaine's history but I don't count that) and I really wanted to try.**

**And YAY! He's got an audition in New York.**

**But how is he going to get there?**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you to the few of you who reviewed... it really helps me to keep writing.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. The Date

**Hi. I'm back. Sorry this took so long. I've been ridiculously busy.**

**I just want to say that Asian F reminded me of Billy Elliot to the point of squealing and made me ridiculously happy I'm writing this story.**

**This chapter was kind of an in-between fun kind of chapter. It doesn't really have a place in the show.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>Enter dance boot camp.<p>

Jamie didn't remember that last time he went a day without dancing.

Not that he minded, he loves dancing... but it is exhausting.

School days start at 5:00 am. He heads outside and runs five miles.

He gets back to the house at six and works on his stretching for a half hour. His flexibility has improved dramatically over the past few months. Jamie could now do full center and side splits when before he was about an inch from the ground. He can hug his head to his knee from a standing position and lift his foot behind him all the way to his head.

After stretching, Jamie would lift the weights he now keeps in his room for another half hour.

At seven he would take a shower and eat breakfast and then make his way to school.

After school he went immediately to dance often eating dinner there and getting home around nine or ten.

Burt, his mom, and Finn think he's been studying at Emmy's. It makes sense considering Emmy's mom is commonly the one who drives him home.

On weekends he gets a slight sleep in until seven. He runs for an hour, stretches and lifts for an hour, eats a quick breakfast, and is in the dance studio by ten and is often there for a full twelve hours.

Moral of the story: Jamie is exhausted.

And he loves every second of it.

* * *

><p>Today is Saturday and Mrs. Alderman has consented to giving Jamie a long enough lunch break that he can take the bus to Westerville to grab lunch at Dalton with Kurt.<p>

Jamie really misses having Kurt at home. It was nice having the support and Kurt could drive him to dance when it was cold and he didn't want to ride his bike.

_But it's good that Kurt's at Dalton, where he's safe,_ he thought as he walked through the polished hallways, staring at a map as he tried to make his way to the cafeteria.

Kurt said to meet him there.

Jamie walked through a door to a room with a lot of tables filled with the boarders who stayed on the weekends. He looked around to see Kurt sitting there with a boy with curly dark hair. He smiled and walked over.

"Kurt!" He said loudly, grinning and walking over to hug his brother.

Kurt stood up to his embrace and laughed, "Hey Jamie, how are you?"

Jamie huffed, "Absolutely exhausted, Mrs. Alderman's been pushing me to limits that are unknown to human kind." He whined.

Kurt smiled quietly, "But you love every second of it."

"Yup." Jamie replied with a grin.

"Jamie, this is my friend Blaine," Kurt said, introducing him to the other boy at the table, "Blaine, this is Jamie."

Blaine sat there staring at Jamie with raised eyebrows.

Jamie's frowned a little in confusion, then quickly covered with one of his more charming smile, "Hi, nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand.

Blaine nodded and took his hand, "Likewise."

"So Jamie, we already got out food while we were waiting, but I didn't know what you'd want. I got you a guess pass so you can go get your lunch. We'll wait here."

"Ok." Jamie smiled and headed off into the lunch line.

Blaine watched as Jamie headed off to get food, "Damn Kurt, you never mentioned your brother was so.." his voice trailed off.

"So what Blaine?" Kurt asked, turning to his crush with a raised eyebrow.

"Hot." Blaine finished bluntly.

"What? Finn?" Kurt yelped in surprise.

Blaine's bushy eyebrows furrowed, "I don't think I've ever met Finn..."

Kurt's eyes widened in horror, "No! Ok... Just no. He's my little brother Blaine! You CANNOT call my little brother hot."

Blaine raised his eyebrows again, "Ok, a. He's your step brother, and b. Look at him Kurt, when was the last time you looked at him objectively?"

So Kurt turned and looked at Jamie trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach that came with considering his little brother hot. He carefully detached his mind from the little brother concept and looked at his brother objectively and... well... damn.

Jamie had grown quite a bit since he was the confused twelve-year-old boy asking Kurt how he knew he was gay. He was taller now, almost as tall as Kurt and thin, with a perfect dancer body. He was waring a tight green t-shirt that showed off his six pack individually underneath a black leather jacket that fitted him perfectly. On his legs he was wearing a pair of ultra tight skinny jeans that Kurt (now regrettably) had forced him to buy. They looked like they were painted on, revealing Jamie's now extremely muscular legs from hours of training. Jamie looked up and noticed Kurt looking at him so he smiled and god... His smile was perfect star quality. Along with that his curly dirty blond hair fell over his ears in an adorable boyish way and his deep blue eyes were bright and naive... right naive. Fourteen. Brother. Damn.

Kurt smiled back at Jamie and looked back to Blaine shaking his head to clear it.

"See?" Blaine murmured.

"Shut up." Kurt said miserably.

Jamie walked over with a tray of food and sat down.

Blaine looked at his food and frowned, "Damn your worse than Kurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The two said in unison.

"Your food, it's all gross healthy stuff." Blaine exclaimed, looking at his own burger and fries.

Jamie looked at his plate, there was a salad, some light dressing, a wheat roll for carbs, milk for protein, and a cookie. He looked back up at Blaine, "I'm an athlete... I have to be healthy. Mrs. Alderman said 2500 calories a day, no more, no less." he held up his cookie, "Besides... I allow myself SOME empty calories."

Blaine was about to reply when someone walked over, "Hi,"

Kurt and Blaine looked up recognizing Jeff, "Hey Jeff, what's up?" Blaine asked his fellow Warbler.

But Jeff's focus was anywhere but Blaine. He held out his hand to Jamie, "I'm Jeff."

Jamie smiled and shook his hand, "Jamie."

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" Jeff asked, pulling up a chair.

Kurt and Blaine frowned, feeling completely ignored.

Jamie laughed slightly, "No, I'm in eighth grade. I'm here visiting my brother," he answered, pointing at Kurt.

"Oh." Jeff said sounding surprised, "Hi Kurt, when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time!" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"So anyway," Jeff said, turing back to Jamie, "How old are you exactly."

Jamie raised his eyebrows, "I'm fourteen..."

"Oh good." Jeff said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh really? Why?" Jamie asked, confused.

"I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't be creepy for me to ask you out."

Kurt choked on his drink and Blaine looked as though he wanted to fall over laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Jamie on the other hand, seemed to take the news quite well, smiling slyly and now carefully appraising Jeff with half-lidded eyes, "So then... how old would creepy be?"

Jeff smiled, "Oh, I don't know, thirteen I suppose, but fourteen's good. I can do fourteen."

Jamie chuckled, "You can _do _fourteen huh?"

Jeff blushed, "no... I meant... I... you know what I meant."

Jamie laughed again, "Yeah I do, and how old are you, I have to judge the creepiness too."

"I'm sixteen, does that work for you?"

Jamie shrugged, "Eh, I suppose that will have to do."

"So... tonight at seven thirty? I can pick you up from your house, I suppose you live at Kurt's place?"

"Yeah... but no." Jamie shook his head quickly, his mom and Burt, fine. They could know and that wouldn't change anything. But Finn... Finn doesn't even know that he dances, let alone that he's gay, "Can you pick me up here?" He asked, quickly scribbling out the address of the dance studio. Yeah, that'll work, "oh, and here's my number."

"Thank you." Jeff said, smiling as he took the paper, "See you then."

"Looking forward to it." He watched as Jeff walked away and then slowly turned to a horrified Kurt and a highly amused Blaine, "What just happened?" He asked in shock.

Blaine started cracking up, "Wow, you can flirt!"

"I've NEVER done that before." He murmured, still shocked.

Blaine was still laughing, "Well apparently, you're a natural."

"Well... I suppose it's a useful skill..."

"Oh my god!" Kurt moaned, his head in his hands, "I cannot believe my FRIEND just asked my LITTLE BROTHER out." He looked absolutely horrified.

"Why is that Kurt?" Jamie asked, innocently.

"It's just so wrong... and aside from that... I've never gone out on a date! Why is my fourteen-year-old brother going out before me?" Kurt just seemed to be moaning now.

Jamie turned and looked at Blaine, who was still laughing, and Kurt who looked like he was about to cry, and smiled mischievously, "So... why don't you two just go out together... you're both gay... you are gay right?" He asked, turning to Blaine.

Blaine immediately stopped laughing and both boys turned bright red and looked at each other then back at their foods and continued eating, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

The rest of lunch was spent talking about little things. How school was going, Jamie's dance training. How his choreography for his audition dance was coming along.

Kurt and Jamie had devised a plan to get him to New York without anyone knowing what he was doing. Namely, they were going to convince Burt and Carol to let Jamie go to New York with either the Warblers or New Directions, whoever won regionals. It's a good plan... Jamie could only pray that it works.

"Ok," Jamie said, getting his stuff together, "I need to get back to the studio before Mrs. Alderman kicks my ass."

Kurt nodded, "I'm thinking of coming home next weekend, so I'll probably see you then."

Jamie smiled, "Good, I miss having you around the house," He turned to Blaine, "It was nice meeting you Blaine."

Blaine smiled charmingly, as he had seemed to recover his persona after getting over Jamie's appearance, "Likewise. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Of course, when you're dating Kurt that is."

Both boy blushed again and Kurt choked a little, "Jamie! Why are you so set on humiliating me!"

Jamie grinned "I'm your little brother now Kurt... it comes with the package. Ask Finn."

Kurt scowled, "That works both ways you know."

Jamie raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah... have fun with Jeff... I hope he doesn't end up with any embarrassing pictures of you before your date..." He said ominously.

"You wouldn't dare." Jamie frowned.

"Stop pushing me."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Fine... See later asshole. Love you."

Kurt's eyes shot up and Jamie froze, "Sorry... I say that every time I leave Finn... my mom kind of drilled it into my head... she said it was important for healthy relationships or something like tha..."

"Love you too Jamie." Kurt smiled and gave Jamie a little have hug, "Have fun tonight."

Jamie smiled and hugged back and then left Dalton heading back to dance.

* * *

><p>"No." Mrs. Alderman stated simple.<p>

"No what? All I said was I need to leave at seven for a date."

"No, I gave you an extended lunch break today, you are not getting a night off too. If you really want this, then you have to dedicate yourself fully."

"What?" Jamie said in shock, "I'm not allowed to have ANY free time? I'm a teenage boy."

"You're a dancer, dancers make sacrifices. It's your choice. Dance, or normal life."

"Why can't I have both?" Jamie asked confused.

Mrs. Alderman shook her head, "because it doesn't work like that."

Jamie looked at his watch. 6:30. He really needed to change. "I can come back after the date. It's only dinner."

"That's not the point. You can't have a boyfriend right now. You need to focus if you want this scholarship. you can't dedicate yourself completely if you're trying to balance your dance with your boyfriend."

Jamie frowned, "I can't just blow him off either. That would be cruel."

Mrs. Alderman crossed her arms, "Ok boy. Here's the deal. You can go on this date."

"Thank you!" Jamie almost squealed excitedly.

"Wait. Condition."

Jamie groaned, "Of course."

"I will be here until ten. If you come back before then, you will have made the decision to fully dedicate yourself to dance and will have explained that to this boy and then you will not go out with him again until after the audition. If you do not come back, then you are on your own. Understood?"

Jamie was quiet for a minute then looked up into Mrs. Alderman's eyes, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now go."

Jamie nodded and ran off to the bathroom to change into the dress clothes he had grabbed on the way back from Dalton.

* * *

><p>"You look nice." Jeff said, smiling at Jamie as he stood shyly in front of the dance studio.<p>

Jamie blushed and looked down at his ensemble. He was wearing a purple button down shirt that was untucked with a thin black tie. He had on a black blazer a.d tight dark skinny jeans. He smiled, "thanks, you do too."

And Jeff did look nice. He was wearing a button up black shirt and dark jeans with a white blazer. He reached out and took Jamie's hand, "come on, lets go."

The two boys walked into the restaurant and were led to a table for two.

"Ok... so I really don't know anything about you," Jeff said smiling as they sat down.

"Well the feeling's mutual." Jamie said, sitting across from him, "So where do we start?"

And the night went on. The conversation flowed easily between the two of them. Jamie told Jeff about dancing and how nervous he was for his audition and how worried he is about how his brother is going to react when he finds out. And Jeff told Jamie about his fencing adventures, his love for the Warblers, and the hard time he had coming out.

At this Jamie had turned red, "Well, at least you're out."

Jeff looked surprised, "you're not out yet... I guess I just assumed..."

Jamie frowned softly, "I've told Kurt... I mean... It's Kurt. And my best friend and dance teacher know. The rest of my family doesn't know yet... they don't even know I dance."

Jeff looked confused, "Why are you afraid to tell them something you're so proud of? I mean the dance thing, not the gay thing."

Jamie shrugged, "It's habit now I suppose... I don't know. If I get in... to the school... then I'll tell them. I mean I'll have too. But I cross that path when the time comes."

Jeff smiled at him encouragingly, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yeah. Me too." Yes. Yes it will be.

Jeff and Jamie sat in Jeff's car in the parking lot, "Do you want to go back?" He asked Jamie.

Jamie was silent for a moment, then looked at the car clock, 9:00. He has one hour to make his decision.

He looked at Jeff, "Do you want to go for a walk in the park or something?"

Jeff looked confused, "it's like 45 degrees outside."

Jamie shrugged, "so? That's what makes it romantic."

Jeff smiled and drove them to a small park where they walked around a bit, hand in hand. Jamie took out his phone and checked the time. 9:30.

"Jeff... can you kiss me?"

Jeff stopped walking, "What?" he asked, surprised by the bluntness of the younger boy.

"I want you to kiss me."

Jeff stared at Jamie, his gaze falling on his inviting lips. Then he nodded and leaned down, closing the gap.

Jamie sighed into the kiss. It was so different from Emmy, but in a good way. His lips were firmer, more sure, as the moved against him. His entire body tingled like he was on fire.

He felt a tongue slide in and moaned as it mapped out the insides of his mouth.

It felt so good. It felt right. he felt like he was floating. The only time he felt anything that paralleled this was when he danced.

But dancing was better.

Dancing was something that he's worked so hard for.

Something he truly loved.

This can come later. After he's achieved his dream.

He pulled back. His decision made.

"Jeff... that was awesome."

Jeff smiled.

"But..."

Jeff's smile faded, "but what."

"I'm a dancer. I'm always going to be a dancer. It wasn't until just now that I realized that dancing is all I really need right now. I can't give up. And because of dance, I don't think I have the time to be an... efficient... boyfriend."

Jeff sighed, "It's a pity, I really like you Jamie."

Jamie blushed, "I really like you too. You're sweet, and a great kisser. But... I love dancing more than anything... when I'm dancing I'm completely me. And if I get into the IDA I'll be in New York and we'd never get to spend time together... you deserver better Jeff."

Jeff nodded, "What do you want to do."

Jamie checked the time again and his eyes widened. 9:55. "Can you drive me back now?"

Jeff nodded again, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Alderman sighed, 10:05 and Jamie still wasn't back yet.<p>

What a waste of talent.

She turned to walk out the front door but stopped when she heard a car door slam.

Jamie rushed inside panting, "I'm so sorry I'm late... please tell me it's not over."

Mrs. Alderman stared at him for a minute.

"Go get changed."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... so that's it.<strong>

**From here on out I have two more chapters in mind:**

**1. His audition.**

**2. The end**

**and then maybe and epilogue or a sequel if there are enough requests.**

**Tell me what you think and thank you for reading.**


	8. New York: Audition

**What's this so soon?**

**I literally wrote this in 45 minutes and it's probably my shortest chapter yet. I hope you like it anyway.**

**Thank you for reading so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

That's all it took to ruin Jamie's life; a simple no.

As the Hudson-Hummel family sat together around the kitchen table one friday night, Jamie and Kurt finally decided to bring up the concept of Jamie going to New York with the New Directions.

"But..."

"No. I said no and that's that." Burt said flatly.

Jamie turned to his mother who looked more unsure but said, "I think I'll stay with Burt on this."

Jamie took a deep breath to calm himself, if they didn't agree to this, he would have to tell them the real reason he needed to go to New York, and that would start a whole new discussion. It was best just to take things slowly.

"Will you listen to my reasoning?" He asked, trying to sound as adult as he could.

Burt crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair giving him a "go ahead but you won't convince me" look.

"I'm going to be in high school next year. I don't really have all that many friends in the middle school, besides Emmy, and I'm probably going to join New Directions next year." That was a lie, if he got into IDA, he would not be going anywhere NEAR McKinley High, "I think this would be a great opportunity for getting to know the people who will most likely be my friends in the years to come."

When he finished he looked up at Burt who looked like he was faltering just slightly. Good he has a foothold. Jamie turned to Kurt for help.

"Finn and I will take good care of him dad. We'll make sure he's with us at all times. And he's right, it would be a good chance for him to meet everyone." Kurt said calmly.

Finn, although not knowing the true reason Jamie wanted to go, quickly latched onto the idea, "Yeah! It's a really good idea! I think Jamie would really get along with the guys."

Burt sighed and looked at Carol who nodded then looked at Kurt, "You'll watch him?"

Finn nodded vigorously, "of course."

Burt and Carol looked at Finn then back at each other, then back at Kurt, "YOU'LL watch him."

Kurt laughed and put an arm around his brother, "Of course I will."

Burt sighed, "Ok fine, just don't let him out of your sight."

Jamie and Kurt grinned at each other in victory.

Finn just looked confused.

And then finally realizing the insult, "HEY!"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Jamie had planned this out to the tee. Jamie's audition was the second day in New York at 10:30 in the morning. He had to get there at 9:30 to sign in and warm up. Jamie personally wanted to get there at 9:00, because, well, he's paranoid.<p>

That day, Kurt and Jamie snuck out of the hotel room before everyone woke up at six in the morning. They each brought a pair of work out clothes and the two went for a quiet jog in Central Park. It was beautiful.

Jamie kept easily in pace besides Kurt, barely breaking a sweat as the two ran about two miles around the park. It was absolutely ridiculous to Kurt.

"How are you in such freaking flawless shape?" He whined as the two stopped at a coffee shop for breakfast.

Jamie smiled and shrugged, "Dance boot camp." He looked down at his yogurt parfait and picked up his spoon which promptly fell from his hands.

Kurt looked down and noticed Jamie was shaking.

He gently reached out of placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, "hey," he said, "Looking the frightened boy in the eyes, "Don't worry, you've been working harder then anyone. You're going to be fantastic."

Jamie took a deep, shaky, breath, feeling his eyes well up, "What if I mess up?" he whispered, "then it's over."

Kurt shook his head, "I know you want this, but even if you don't get in, it's not over. You will always be able to dance..."

Jamie frowned and looked up, "I want this more than anything."

"Well... then go for it. Breathe, and go for it."

Jamie smiled, "Thank you."

"Now eat. It would be a horrible idea to go to the audition on an empty stomach."

Jamie nodded slowly and carefully reached for the spoon, he was still shaking, but not nearly as bad.

He can do this.

He has to.

* * *

><p>Jamie sat in the locker room at the audition changing into his leotard. Kurt was waiting outside for him.<p>

A boy with light brown hair and bright green eyes was changing next to him. He looked at Jamie and smiled, "Hi." he said in a british accent.

"H-hi." Jamie said shakily.

"Wow. You look nervous." The boy commented, looking over Jamie's shaking body.

"Yeah... aren't you?" Jamie asked.

"Nah... I just auditioned. I think I did good. I'm Gabriel by the way. My friends call me Bri." He said, holding out his hand.

Jamie took his offered hand and shook it, "Jamie."

"What are you going for Jamie?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I'm trying to get into the International Dance Academy."

Bri laughed, "Well duh! I meant what kind dance! I'm an Irish step dancer myself. I'm the National Champion for step in Britain."

Jamie's eyes widened, "wow."

"So what are you going for?" He asked again.

"Oh... I'm going for ballet. The Baryshnikov Ballet Scholarship actually."

Bri's eyes widened in surprise, "bloody hell, that's really impressive. Doesn't like... one boy out of about two hundred applicants get that?"

Jamie looked down, "I don't know. I try not to think about that."

Bri nodded, "Probably a good idea. What competitions have you won? You must have some pretty awesome credits to even get an audition."

Jamie shook his head, "I've got nothing." he could feel the tears welling up again, he is so screwed.

Bri frowned at Jamie's terror then bent down too look at him in his teary eyes, "Then I assume you must be really talented. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. I'm sure you'll be fantastic."

Jamie blushed at the boys intense gaze, "Thank you."

Bri smiled, "You welcome." He stood up, "Well break a leg, I hope to see you soon."

Jamie nodded, "you too."

* * *

><p>Jamie stood in the center of the stage in front of a panel of judges in an empty theater. Ok, he can do this. He knows he can.<p>

"Name." One judge stated.

"Jamie Hudson."

"Full name."

Jamie almost choked. Fuck how the hell is he messing this up already? "James Hunter Hudson."

"Applying for..."

"The Baryshnikov Ballet Scholarship" Jamie stated as calmly as he could.

There was some whispering among the judges as Jamie stood there awkwardly.

"Ok now, show us what you have prepared."

Jamie nodded and waited for his cue music. He stood there, his eyes closed listening and thinking. He can't screw this up. He can't. He can... shit. He missed his cue.

His eyes snapped open, "W..Wait! C... c-can I please start over? Please?" Tears were starting to spill.

The judges whispered slightly, then one nodded, "Very well."

Jamie took a deep breath. Focus. Focus. Listen.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Kurt asked as Jamie exited the auditorium.<p>

"Shut up." Jamie said darkly, walking past his brother.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, chasing after the boy.

"I don't fucking want to talk about it." He snapped, looking straight ahead as he continued walking, "complete waste of my time," he muttered.

Kurt sighed sadly. He knew how much Jamie wanted this. Maybe he's overreacting? He could only hope so. _Please God, I know I don't really believe in you. But if you are out there, let Jamie get in... please. He needs this. _

Kurt glanced over at his brother and frowned.

Jamie was staring straight ahead, his face impassive, the only sign of emotion the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>The New Directions sat at a table, tears in their eyes as they had just lost Nationals.<p>

Jamie scowled. Seriously. Worst. Week. Ever.

Everyone was just silent and staring into space in their own little world of misery.

"Hi Jamie!" A voice startled everyone out of their silence.

Jamie looked up to see the boy from yesterday.

"I'm not sure if you remember me... I was at the audition yesterday?" He said smiling.

"Audition? What audition?" Finn asked in surprise.

Jamie nodded his head slowly, ignoring his brother, "Bri right?" The boy nodded, "Did you get in?"

Bri grinned and nodded, "I just came over to say congratulations and I look forward to being classmates next year."

Jamie choked, "WHAT?"

Bri frowned, "Haven't you looked at the list?" He asked pointing to a sheet of paper a little down the hall from the Glee results. Jamie could see young fourteen-year-old girls and boys grinning, laughing, and crying around it.

Jamie shook his head, "I didn't think it was worth it."

"Well maybe you should check."

Jamie shot up and ran over to the paper, pushing through the crowed receiving a number of "Hey's" and "Who the hell do you think you ares." But Jamie didn't care. He needed to see it. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it until it was right in front of him.

His eyes ran down the list and sure enough.

**Baryshnikov Ballet Scholarship: James Hunter Hudson**

Jamie gasped and choked on air as he stumbled back to the New Directions, tears streaming down his cheeks as he collapsed to the floor in front of the table.

Finn rushed over to his little brother, "Jamie! What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Jamie nodded, still crying, "I got in." He whispered, "I got in I got in I got in I got in." He said over and over again, as if the more he said it, the more real it was.

"You got in where?" Finn asked confused.

Jamie looked his big brother in the eyes and took a deep breath, "I got into ballet school."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp... the secret is out!<strong>

**I hope I wrote this well... I was really worried about this chapter and it's really short. But I think it well.**

**Next chapter will be Finn's reaction and big decisions and everything and then perhaps an epilogue.**

**I've been thinking of a sequel but it wouldn't have a defined beginning, middle, and end like this story does. I typically don't write stories unless I have them planned out... so I don't know.**

**Anyway. Hope you like it :)**

**And as always... thanks for reading.**


	9. Electricity

**Wow... procrastination central.**

**This is the final chapter before the epilogue. **

**I stil don't know about a sequel because I don't have one planned out... I mean I have some ideas... but it's much more episodal... like random little stories instead of one long continuous plot. Kind of like... Jamie's adventures at Dance School or something like that. Is anyone so attached to Jamie that they'd be interested in that? If so please let me know and I'd love to write it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>"Ballet! Fucking Ballet!" Finn was shouting in the kitchen of the Hudson-Hummel house.<p>

After the whole ordeal in New York, and Jamie actually getting the scholarship, Finn had gone silent.

At first he was just confused, but then he realized what it meant. If Jamie had been good enough to get into some sort of ballet school, that means that he's been practicing a lot. If he's been practicing a lot... then... soccer. He's been lying to him. Jamie, his little brother, who he trusts beyond all has been lying to him.

He looked at Jamie who was grinning as Kurt congratulated him and jeez... he's gotten so much taller. When did that happen?

He looked at Kurt's expression. Kurt knew. Kurt knew. He knew that Jamie's been practicing ballet. He knew about the lies. Kurt, his STEP-BROTHER of half a year, knows more about Jamie than Finn, his BROTHER, who raised him.

Finn felt the betrayal his him like a wave and tears pricked behind his eyes. It certainly did not help that he was in a bad mood from losing Nationals, but now THIS?

Finn, being Finn, did not know how to handle the betrayal, so he did the easiest thing he could do. And probably the lowest if he were to think about it in retrospect. He took out all his anger on something he could blame it on. Something easy to understand. And that was one thing, ballet.

So that's what brings us to the present, as the entire Hudson-Hummel family sits in the kitchen and Finn yells angrily at his brother.

"Ballet! FUCKING BALLET!" He shouts again.

Jamie stares silently at his hands.

"Finn, calm down." Carol said gently, putting her hand on Finn's shoulder.

Finn tok a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, but he was still shaking.

Carol looked at her younger son, "How long have you been taking dance."

"Six years now." Jamie said quietly, not looking up.

"But I never paid any dance bills." Carol said confused.

"I worked for it." Jamie whispered in reply.

"BUT BALLET!" Finn yelled again, "OF ALL DANCE!"

Jamie's head snapped up, "what's wrong with ballet?" he asked dangerously.

"Yes Finn." Kurt said interjecting for the first time, "What IS wrong with ballet? Think carefully before you answer."

Finn turned on Kurt, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! You knew! You knew for... How long DID you know?" He asked Kurt angrily.

"Since dad's heart attack." Kurt answered.

"THAT LONG! THAT..."

"Enough!" Burt shouted, stopping Finn and giving Kurt a we'll talk about this later look.

"He didn't want anyone to know and it wasn't my place to tell." Kurt said quietly.

Finn looked at Jamie, "And you... how could you tell him and not me?" His voice held real pain now. Jamie winced. "Don't you trust me Jamie?"

Jamie was silent for a minute, then he looked up. His blue eyes were watering making them look like pools of pure blue water, "Because I couldn't."

"Why?" Finn asked, almost begging now, "Please tell me why."

"Because Finn, for the last ten years or so you would come home from school and laugh to me about that damn 'fag' in your class."

Carol looked at Finn sadly, unaware of this. Kurt winced at the word.

Burt's eyes darkened, "what?" he said darkly.

Jamie continued, "I mean sure, you're accepting now. You've grown up. But you weren't always like this and we both know it. Everyday it was that weird faggot boy in your class that everyone loved to torment. It was how disgusting is it? And doesn't he know that he's a man?"

Kurt's eyes welled up hearing this.

"I understand that you've grown Finn. I really do. And I'm so proud of you for that. But do you have any idea how hard was listening to that everyday of my life knowing..."

Jamie trailed off.

"Knowing what Jamie?" Finn asked quietly, already knowing the answer deep down. An answer he's known deep down since the boy returned home from Wicked with Kurt squealing about the plays brilliance as he flipped through his Vogue magazine. An answer he's been doing his best to deny.

"That I'm gay Finn."

The rooms was silent as everyone stared at Jamie. Burt in surprise. Carol at his boldness, having known for years, he is here son after all. And Kurt with a small smile on his face at Jamie finally having the courage to do what he's been wanting to do for years.

And Finn... Finn just stared.

Jamie's eyes never lefts Finn's face.

His eyes welled up, "I-I have to go."

No one moved as the door slammed.

* * *

><p>They looked everywhere. And when they say everywhere they mean everywhere.<p>

Jamie hadn't returned the night before. No one knew where he went.

Everyone was helping look for him.

Blaine and all of New Directions included. Even Mrs. Alderman had joined the search.

What they didn't know was that Blaine had hid out in Emmy's room, swearing her to secrecy, explaining that he really just needed sometime alone.

The next day, he snuck out the window and was just wandering around.

The search had congregated into High School as they all told each other where they had check only to me unsuccessful at finding the boy.

Carol was panicked and Finn felt guilty.

Maybe if he had said something, Jamie wouldn't have run. But he honestly didn't know what to say or how to react. Jamie was his brother and was Finn so selfish to say that he didn't want his brother to be gay? It's not the gay part that bothers him, it's the hell he'll have to go through. The pain of being treated like crap for the rest of his life... like Kurt. He couldn't watch his brother go through that he just couldn't.

The group heard music coming from the auditorium and headed over to find the source.

Was they walked in they could see Jamie, standing on center stage.

Carol breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

Burt put his arms around her, "Ok? Everything's ok."

She smiled.

Jamie was standing in the middle of the stage staring unseeingly out into the audience. He was waring a tight yoga pants and a tee shit and his ballet shoes as he stood there listening to the soft music.

But he wasn't there.

He was on stage at Lincoln Center, in front of millions of people as the all came to see just him.

James Hunter Hudson.

Dancer.

And then he was singing.

_I really can't explain it._

_I haven't got the words._

_It's a feeling that you can't control._

Everyone in the room was silent as they listened to the boy sing. His voice was soft and boyish, not yet fully cracked. Not perfect. But good. But then, he wasn't a singer.

_I suppose it's like forgetting,_

_losing who you are,_

_but at the same time something makes you whole._

Finn felt himself drawn to the stage, to his brother.

_It's like that there's a music, playing in your ear,_

_and I'm listening,_

_and I'm listening,_

_and then I disappear,_

_then I feel a change,_

_like a fire deep inside,_

_something bursting me wide open impossible to hide._

_And suddenly I'm flying,_

_flying like a bird,_

_like electricity,_

_electricity,_

_sparks inside of me,_

_and I'm free,_

_I'm free._

Jamie's eyes came into focus and he noticed Finn standing right in front of the stage, staring at him with wide eyes. Anger welled in his stomach and tears flowed through his eyes. Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't Finn understand how much he wanted this?

That's why he never told Finn.

He was scared.

Because if Finn didn't understand him, then it was over.

He grew angry again. How dare he judge him based on what he loved! How dare he every judge Kurt! How dare the WORLD judge everybody.

_It's a bit like being angry,_

_It's a bit like being scared,_

_confused and all mixed up,_

_and mad as hell._

Jamie almost shouted the last line, tears flowing down his cheeks. This was how it felt when he danced. It felt like everything. Like he was feeling everything and nothing at once. A feeling that wasn't a feeling... but everything. Not something he could explain.

_It's like when you've been crying,_

_and you're empty and you're full,_

_but I don't know what it is,_

_it's hard to tell._

He can't explain it, he never will be able to. He made eye contact with Finn willing him to understand him as tried to communicate what this scholarship meant to him. What everything meant to him.

_It's like that there's a music,_

_playing in you're ear,_

_but the music is impossible,_

_impossible to hear._

_But then I feel it move me,_

_like a burning deep inside,_

_something bursting me wide open impossible to hide,_

_and suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird,_

_like electricity,_

_electricity,_

_sparks inside of me, _

_and I'm free, I'm..._

_FREE!_

He shouted the last word as he leapt into his dance with a perfect back handspring, flowing to the music easily.

This was his audition dance.

The one he though he had messed up.

The one he obviously didn't.

His body flowed in perfect time with each not and beat, never stopping.

He didn't feel anything.

He felt weightless as he spun forward toward Finn, who had now walked up onto the stage, then stopped easily in front of him.

_Electricity!_

He sang clearly

_Electricity!_

_Sparks inside of me and I'm free I'm free._

_Free..._

_I'm._

_FREE!_

He shouted the last not again and spun around the stage then stopped and started to pirouette over and over as the music wound down, spinning rapidly on the last notes and landing perfectly when the music stopped.

He stood straight then looked at Finn.

Everyone in the auditorium was silent.

Silent with shock at Jamie's amazing talent.

Carol felt tears in here eyes, feeling as though she missed such an important part of her sons life and knew, that what ever she did, she wouldn't hold him back.

Finn was silent too as he stared a Jamie, unmoving.

That was amazing. Absolutely amazing. And beautiful. His eyes pricked with tears. It doesn't matter he decided. It doesn't matter that Jamie is gay or a ballet dancer or what ever. Because he's still Jamie.

Jamie who played Halo with him until three in the morning.

Jamie who shouted at the TV over football.

Jamie who tried to eat healthy but couldn't resist homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Jamie who curled up next to him in bed when he was six after having a nightmare.

Just Jamie.

His baby brother.

Finn reached out and pulled Jamie into a tight hug, tears streaming down both their faces.

"I'm going to miss you Jamie," he whispered.

Jamie's eyes widened as he realized the implications of this statement, and then he grinned, "I'm going to miss you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... even I don't like how I just kind of shoved all of New Directions into the auditorium... I just didn't know how else to do it. I hope that doesn't affect the story too much though.<strong>

**The song is Electricity by Elton John from Billy Elliot.**

**Here are some links to clips of the dance that I had in mind (Add "youtube" in front of the .com part... fanfiction doesn't want me to but up the links):**

**.com/watch?v=ShNMmtRcB8g**

**.com/watch?v=nij6ZSAiOI8&feature=related**

**.com/watch?v=Ibf48l52nHU**

**The first two clips are Liam Mower who was one of the three original Billy Elliot's on the West End. **

**The third clip is Kiril Kulish, who was one of three original Billy Elliot's on Broadway.**

**I personally like Kiril's style of dance better then Liam's... but I mean... I love all the Billy's. And Liam was the original so I figured anyone new to Billy Elliot would want to see him.**

**I really love this show and I hope you enjoy the clips and perhaps this story has inspired you to see it. It's a truly beautiful story and always brings tears to my eyes.**

**And as always... thank you for reading.**


	10. Epilogue

**Well I'll tell you there are a couple of reasons this epilogue took so long. One namely being that NO ONE reviewed my final chapter... and that upset me. Other than that I've been really busy.**

**But seriously! NOT A SINGLE COMMENT!**

**It made me kinda sad and I though I was just gonna stop on this story... but then... I really wanted to but in and epilogue so I did.**

**Read it and REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!**

**Anyways thank you for reading Dancing Boy up to this point... I hope I did the story justice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

><p>Jamie stood at the airport, carry-on at his feet as he stood in front of the security line.<p>

This was it.

His future awaited.

Carol held him tight and kissed the top of his head, "I can't believe my little boy is leaving." She said quietly, "I feel so old!"

Jamie blushed and pulled out of her grip, "It's only high school mom! Finn's going to college next year, THAT'S why you should feel old!"

Carol lightly cuffed him on the back of his head, "Be nice to your old lady or I'll keep you here."

Jamie paled, "You wouldn't"

Carol laughed, "Of course not. You need this, I know you do."

Kurt came in and hugged him next, then pulled back, holding him at arms length, "good luck little brother!"

Jamie chuckled, "thanks big brother" they had taken the time over the summer to really connect as siblings and Kurt had truly become his second big brother, "you know..." Jamie mumbled quietly, blushing, "I wrote about you in my application." He said smiling, he had never told Kurt this.

Kurt blushed, looking surprised, "you did? Why?"

"Because without you, I would still be afraid of myself, thank you for that."

Now Kurt had tears in his eyes and pulled him in for another tight hug, "I'm going to miss you."

"You too Kurt."

Burt was next, holding out his hand to the kid.

Jamie took his hand and looked at it for minute, than pulled him in for a hug. Burt stiffened and awkwardly patted him on the back, "Be safe in the big city kid."

"I will," Jamie said smiling.

Then it was Jamie and Finn.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a minute, until Finn pulled Jamie in for a noogie.

"Ah! Finn! MY HAIR YOU BASTARD!"

Finn laughed, "Good luck brat." he said pulling him into a hug.

Jamie pulled out and punched Finn on the shoulder, "See you soon you big oaf." He said, holding in his laughter.

Jamie turned and faced the security, entering the line.

He turned one last time and waved goodbye.

Then he walked onwards, and he didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... that's it.<strong>

**As I said before I'm considering a sequel... basically Jamie's adventures at Dance School and his visits home... I already have a bunch of little stories in my head...**

**But if no one requests it or reviews this epilogue it will not happen... I'm perfectly happy with these stories staying in my head...**

**so please... REVIEW!**

**And I really hope you liked it... I really did enjoy writing this story... it's my first completed multi-chapter and I hold it really close to my heard...**

**I hope you loved it as much as I did :)**


End file.
